Deseo Prohibido
by Emii'Alessandro
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie son mejores amigas, ademas las mejores estudiantes de la escuela para espias. Emmett, Edward y Jasper son los villanos mas temibles de la ciudad. Un encuentro inesperado, un plan fallido y, por desgracia, un deseo incontrolable.TH
1. Prefacio

**N/A: Este no es el típico fic donde ellos se conocen y se escapan juntos, ellas, saben que esto es un error, y ellos, harán hasta lo imposible para que ellas rechacen toda una vida de entrenamiento y preparación, pero saben que no pueden llevarlas por ahí siendo ladrones nómadas, no quieren ponerlas en peligro.**

_**Prefacio**_

Bella POV

En ese momento, estaba dividida por la razón y los sentimientos.

Mi cabeza decía que no lo hiciera, no tenía por que abandonar lo que realmente quería, o lo que aparentaba querer.

Pero mi corazón, acelerado como siempre que él estaba cerca, me incitaba a ir con él y ser feliz.

Esta seri, talvez, la decisión más difícil de mi vida, quería quedarme y tener un futuro pero me di cuenta de que estando lejos de él me sentía incompleta

Esta era, definitivamente una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomando en mi vida, pero sabía que este día llegaría, y ahora, tenia que enfrentar al destino…


	2. Encerrados

******Diclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**_Deseo Prohibido_**

_Capitulo 1_

Rosalie POV

El plan estaba trazado, las chicas y yo estamos en nuestras posiciones. Llevamos esperando esto por meses, sólo debíamos esperar que entren por esa puerta y pisen la alfombra que los llevara a un túnel donde quedaran atrapados hasta que los saquemos de ahí, para arrestarlos.

Parecía un plan perfecto, y fácil, de hecho, era muy fácil, el lugar estaba vacío, pero los Cullen pensaban que estaba lleno de oro. La academia de espías pudo sacar todo el oro que en realidad estuvo ahí en un principio, en una bóveda ultra-secreta, como ya habían podido robar anteriormente.

Todo hubiese salido a la perfección, de no ser por Bella, la compañera mas torpe en mi corta historia de espía.

Y ahora estamos aquí, menos mal que era un sitio cómodo, bueno, mas o menos. No he hablado con Bella desde entonces, todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura, por suerte, nos encontraran pronto y podemos arrestar a esos chicos que nos acompañan. No se como he aguantado una hora de esto, pero tenía el arma al alcance; un movimiento en falso, y los Cullen estaría inconscientes por las descargas que le propiciaríamos.

A pesar de que el resto cree que vamos a morir aquí, yo se que nos encontraran muy pronto, y por fin vamos a recibir nuestras cintas.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué me toco estar en un equipo con Bella? ¿Por qué Alice y ese rubio se veían tan… tan… románticos? ¿Por qué Bella no puede hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué el chico musculoso de los Cullen me miraba así? ¿Y por que me gustaba que lo hiciera?

Bella POV

¡OH Dios mío!, Rosalie me va a matar, aparte de que estábamos en un habitación con tres asesinos ¡todo era culpa mía! Soy torpe, no me costaba admitirlo, pero si me dolía decir que me había decir que me había equivocado de la forma mas estúpida.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mi rostro, pero yo era más fuerte que eso. No iba a llorar.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, afortunadamente, era suficiente grande para estar lo mas lejanas posible a esos… esos… hombres, si se les podían llamar así.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto alguien, yo voltee a ver al dueño de esa voz aterciopelada ¡No debí hacerlo! Cuando vi esos ojos verdes, no pude reprimir una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

El me miraba, es decir, la pregunta era conmigo.

Cinco pares de ojos me veían fijamente, pero yo solo tenía atención para aquel par de ojos color esmeralda.

Edward se había acercado unos pocos pasos a nosotras, lo que hizo que Rosalie pusiera su mano en su arma. Se miraron por un momento con desconfianza mutua.

Asentí, no quería parecer una tonta, así que mi seriedad apareció casi inmediatamente. Aunque no pude volver a quitar mi mirada de aquel chico, agradeciendo poder tener la excusa de que lo vigilaba luego de su acercamiento.

Alice POV

¡No puede ser! Teníamos que estar en esta habitación, de acuerdo, Pero… ¡Completamente en silencio! ¿Es una broma?

Mi lengua se paseaba por mi boca rápidamente y mis dedos pulgares daban vueltas sobre mi regazo.

Los criminales sexy's estaban del otro lado la habitación, así que no creí que me pudieran escuchar, pero aun así, controle mis ganas de decir algo.

- ¿Estas bien?- uno de los chicos hablo, con voz amable, me cuesta admitir. Estaba mirando a Bella. Cuando la vi, entendí el por que de la pregunta, estaba a punto de llorar. O eso parecía, por que en su cara apareció una sonrisa que solo había visto en ella una sola vez: cuando conoció a Jacob. Se habían vuelto novios, y al parecer se querían mucho, pero la sonrisa no apareció de nuevo. Por lo menos, no en mi presencia.

¡OH no! Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ¡A Bella le gustaba uno de los Cullen! No sabia si regañarla o reírme de su actitud, pero no tuve tiempo de eso. De inmediato, la paredes empezaron a moverse ¡si! ¡A moverse! La pared donde estábamos recostadas empezó a rodar haciendo que nos pusiéramos de pie.

Cuando se detuvieron, ellos también estaban de pie muy cerca de nosotras. La habitación se había reducido a mitad del espacio anterior ¡esto si que daba miedo! Miedo y otra cosa que no podía identificar, pero sospechaba que tenia que ver con la cercanía entre el perfecto rubio de ojos azules que había estado evitando, y yo.

- Bella… - dije nerviosa sin mirarla.

- Dime… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No recuerdo que hayas mencionados que la habitación se encogía

- No recuerdo haberme enterado.


	3. Encerrados II

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Emmett POV

¡Vaya suerte la nuestra! Sabía que no nos atraparían. Cuando vengan a buscar a estas chicas nosotros nos iremos sin que se den cuenta. Somos los Cullen ¿Cómo evitar ser geniales?

Aunque debo decir que la chica rubia me veía sexymente… Bueno, no. No lo hacia. Pero sabía que me deseaba.

¿Quién se resistía a este musculoso y perfecto cuerpo? Todavía no conozco a la primera.

- ¿Cual es el plan? – me pregunto Edward como si fuera un tema casual.

- Morir aquí… -Dijo la mas bajita de las espias antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de responder – Las paredes se encogerán hasta que no podamos respirar… y van a encontrar nuestros cuerpos hechos…- la duendecillo me empezaba a asustar.

- Alice, cálmate, no pasara nada ¿de acuerdo? No moriremos – le regaño la rubia tomando sus hombros.

Me di cuenta de que la castaña empezaba a llorar:

- Chicas lo siento tanto. Todo esto es culpa mía. Por favor, perdónenme…

Yo, no pude hacer nada más que bufar. ¿El encierro volvía locas a las mujeres o que?

- El plan es…- Pero Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Lo busque con la mirada y lo vi al lado de la castaña quien ya estaba calmada. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a esta gente? Los únicos cuerdos ahora éramos… ¿y Jasper? Mire en dirección a Edward, no estaban juntos. Estaba con la rubia y el duendecillo.

Ya, ahora si. ¿Acaso era yo el único con sentido común en esta habitación?

Edward POV

Las tres chicas explotaron a la vez, la más bajita empezó a balbucear que moriríamos aplastados, la rubia estaba gritándole y regañándola por lo que dijo. Pero mi corazón se partió cuando la castaña se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar.

- Chicas lo siento tanto. Todo esto es culpa mía. Por favor, perdónenme…

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

No sabia que hacer así que solo tomé su mano y le susurré:

- Tranquila, tu amiga tiene razón. Vamos a estar bien.

- Tú no entiendes. Me van a expulsar, no voy a tener mi cinta… Nunca llegare a ser una espía profesional

- ¿Ya no lo son?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Apenas estamos estudiando. Rosalie se gradúa este año. Alice y yo… Bueno, Alice el siguiente.

- No digas eso… ustedes son muy buenas espías. Solo que nosotros somos mejores.

Secó sus lágrimas y sonrió apagadamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Edward.

- Si, lo sabía. Yo soy Bella.

- ¿Ah si?

- Sip. Edward Cullen, tus amigos son Emmett Cullen y Jasper Whitlock. Tu tienes 23 años, tu hermano 25, igual que Jasper – dijo todo esto muy orgullosa olvidándose del tema anterior.

Yo, quede atónito.

- También es un placer… - susurré.

Ella rió

- Somos las encargadas de su… Grupo. Tuvimos que averiguar todo sobre ustedes- dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

- ¿Donde encontraron esa información?

- Te sorprenderías si te digo…

No pude responder, cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, las paredes se movieron igual que hace un momento, y tuvimos que ponernos de pie hasta que se detuvieron. Ahora el gran salón donde estábamos al principio era del tamaño de una habitación normal, de una pareja de casados.

Bella olvido todo el rumbo del tema y empezó a llorar y a temblar. Sabia que no era lo correcto, pero no pude evitar abrazarla.

- Vamos a morir, y todo es por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa.

- Si lo es….- sollozó.

Había olvidado que el resto estaba en la habitación, pero lo recordé cuando la chica más bajita, me imaginaba que Alice (según Bella, ellas dos eran las menores) se acerco hasta nosotros.

- Bella… - susurró, yo la solté a regañadientes – Bella, mírame – La chica se agachó frente a Bella, que se sentó en el piso apenas la solté- no es tu culpa. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo una vez que Bella la vio.

Al ver que Bella no decía no decía nada, pero su mirada de "sabes que si" no ayudó mucho…

- Vale, tal vez si… pero te perdonamos ¿no es así Rose?

- Si… - dijo la rubia a regañadientes.

- Gracias chicas… por lo menos voy a morir sin remordimientos.

Alice y yo empezamos a reír, pero fue solo por unos momentos, por que las paredes se movían de nuevo, aunque solo fueron unos centímetros.

Jasper POV

Alice era chica estupenda, a pesar de haber gritado que íbamos a morir aplastados, cuando se calmó, me pareció una chica muy interesante, además de encantadora… Y muy habladora.

Me acercaba a Edward cuando las paredes se movieron de nuevo, y aunque solo fueron un par de centímetros, Alice se volteó hacia mí y me abrazó.

Por un momento quede congelado, no sabia que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Ero cuando la escuche sollozar contra mi pecho, no dude por un momento y la abracé también apretándola mas contra mi.

Apenas la acababa de conocer, pero no me molestaba morir a su lado, mucho menos abrazándola…

- ¿Chicas? – Oímos una voz desde arriba. Para mí, era completamente desconocida.

¡Rayos! Ahora debíamos escapar, y lo más probable es que no nos volviéramos a ver.

- Oh Dios Mio… ¿Jacob?

- Soy yo, ¿están bien?

Mucha conversación, ya habían abierto puerta por la que habíamos caído, así que nos teníamos que ir ya. Pero Alice no me había soltado, tenia los ojos cerrados y su mejilla contra mi pecho.

- Alice, ya me tengo que ir.

Me hubiese quedado así por una vida, pero sentí un golpe en el hombro, cuando volteé, Emmett estaba haciéndome señas.

- Si – dije tristemente y me separe de ella. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y salí de ahí.


	4. Rescate

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Bella POV

Nos subieron con los cables que tuvimos con nosotras todo el tiempo, solo necesitábamos que alguien abriera la puerta, ya que solo se abría por afuera (también mi culpa).

Cuando llegué a arriba bajé la mirada par llevarme una grata sorpresa: los chicos no estaban. No creía poder resistir el remordimiento sabiendo que Edward estaba en la cárcel por mi culpa unos minutos después de que estuviera consolándome tan dulcemente.

- Bella cariño ¿Estas bien? – el abrazo de Jacob me desubicó un poco. No se por que, tal vez ya me había acostumbrado a los brazos de Edward, o tal vez me había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él que nunca sentiría por Jacob. Algo completamente imposible. – Estaba tan preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

- Em… Sip estoy bien – dije alejándome de él.

- ¿Esos canallas les hicieron algo? Si te lastimaron juro que los perseguiré hasta matarlos.

- Estoy bien, ellos no hicieron nada. – dije frunciendo el ceño, no se por que me molestaba tanto el solo imaginarme que le hacia algo a Edward.

Fuimos hasta la camioneta que nos esperaba y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Aro, nuestro jefe, lo mas seguro es que nos regañaran por un buen rato y luego nos dejaran ir con una advertencia, siempre era igual.

Edward POV

Salimos sin problemas antes de que las chicas subieran. Fuimos a donde estaban nuestros autos y conducimos a toda velocidad a nuestra "humilde" casa. Que, en realidad, si tenía una humilde fachada y primer piso, los otros dos pisos, los más grandes, eran subterráneos. No era lo mejor, pero nos permitía escondernos bien.

Cuando me bajé para darle las llaves al ballet, fruncí el ceño al ver que la primera persona que salía de a casa.

Jessica Stanley, una chica que prácticamente vivía con nosotros y dormía con Emmett, igual que Lauren. Pero Jessica me perseguía como una perrita faldera. Y a veces, era algo molesto.

- Eddie ¿Cómo les fue? – me dijo con la voz melosa que la caracterizaba la mayoría del tiempo.

- Bien, creo…- a mi me había ido bien. Consideraba un buen momento la escasa media hora que pase junto a Bella.

-¿Y el oro? – preguntó.

No le respondí, ya mis compañeros también habían estacionado sus autos. Jasper estaba calmado, ni sonriente ni enojado. Pero Emmett casi echaba humo.

- No puedo creer que estuvieron a esto – hizo un gesto con la mano casi uniendo sus dos dedos – de atraparnos.

- Cálmate Emmett, no estuvieron ni cerca – lo tranquilizo Jasper. Los tres sabíamos que el motivo de su furia no era por que casi no atrapar, si no por que Rosalie dijo que era mucho para él. Era el único motivo por el cual Emmy- Pooh se enojaba.

Cada uno estuvo en su habitación el resto de la tarde, sin decir nada ni salir por ningún motivo. La casa se pudo haber estado incendiando, y yo ni lo hubiera notado, simplemente por pensar en esos increíbles ojos color chocolate.

Rosalie POV

_Camino a la oficina…_

En la camioneta, la tres íbamos atrás, Jacob iba hablando melosamente con Bella, que no le prestaba la mínima atención.

Alice tenía una cara soñadora, sin escuchar nada.

Yo reprimía una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Emmett cuando le dije que era mucha mujer para él. ¿Que se creía cuando dijo "Hola, soy Emmett. El amor de tu vida, y si quieres solo por una noche"? Al parecer no le gustaron mis palabras, pues se alejo y gruñía algo sin importancia de vez en cuando.

Por eso, la última media hora en ese cuarto para mí fue una tortura, Bella lloraba en brazos de Edward y Jasper y Alice se abrazaban buscando calmarse. Pero eso había quedado ahí, ¿o no? Sabia que mis compañeras eran inteligentes… Bueno, Bella no tanto, pero sabían los que le convenían, y salir con esos chicos o tener la mínima relación con ellos arruinaría nuestros planes.

Su conducta se explicaba simplemente por busca de consuelo y calma en momentos de extrema tensión. Yo, había tenido que aprender a controlarlos este año, pero ellas… Eran sólo unas pequeñas… Aún les falta mucho por aprender.

_En la oficina…_

- Cuarto…. ¡Cuarto Intento! ¿Y que es lo que consigo? Una llamada de Jacob para decir que su novia estaba atrapada en la habitación con tres asesinos. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero quiero a Los Cullen detrás de las rejas a final de mes… Ellos son muy peligrosos, han vuelto hace dos meses y no han podido atraparlos, sabia que era mala idea enviar espías en formación, pero la directora Esme me aseguró que eran las mejores de la academia… Algo que, estoy empezando a dudar – estaba segura de que sus gritos podían escucharse hasta afuera, en esas oficinas repletas de espías inútiles que podían ocupar nuestros puestos si se lo propusieran - ¡Hasta fin de mes! ¿Entendieron?

- Si, señor – respondimos las tres al unísono.

Y salimos de ahí, con postura militar, pero temblando levemente.

_En casa…._

- Les juro que casi muero cuando no recibí tu llamada, sabia que algo andaba mal…

Ya estaba harta de Jacob, me levante del sofá, me despedí de todos y fui a mi cuarto.

Alice POV

Quise dejar a Bella y Jacob un momento a solas, de todas formas era novios ¿no? Aunque a mi amiga le gustara un enemigo de todos en la escuela y creo que también del mundo entero.

Prendí la computadora que estaba en mi habitación y me relaje mientras el Messenger se conectaba, estaba muy, muy relajada hasta que leí un nombre en particular con el cual casi caigo de la silla.

- ¡Jasper! – casi grite, enseguida tape mi boca con una mano ¡Si Rosalie sabia esto me mataba! No lo puedo creer.

No lo pensé dos veces, no pensé en pensarlo dos veces, en seguida me desconecté, antes de que la computadora guardara algo, pues no había tenido tiempo de procesar nada que alguno de mis superiores considerara de confianza.

-Mucho por hoy – susurré y apagué la computadora sin pensarlo.

Emmett POV

¿Quien se creía? Aunque no puedo negar que era muy sexy… tal vez mis palabras no eran las más adecuadas, había funcionado con muchas chicas, aunque nunca la había probado con una espía.

Creo que estaba algo estresada, y por eso reacciono así, no lo se, y es posible que nunca lo sepa, ya no volveré a hablar con ella.

Aunque moría por hacerlo…

¿Qué? Ahora era yo el que alucinaba… Pensándolo bien, el encierro había tenido efecto sobre todos menos en mí.

- Posiblemente tenga efectos de acción retardada-. Dije lanzándome sobre la cama.

No había salido de mi cuarto en toda la tarde desde que llegamos. Y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Hoy me desperté pensando que haríamos el robo más grande de nuestra historia como ladrones y solo conseguimos un gran error en nuestro día.

Jasper POV

Para que sepan… Los espías no son los únicos que pueden conseguir información de las personas que creen tener su vida en secreto. Admito que me costó un poco, pero si algo tenía yo, Jasper Whitlock, era inteligencia en sistemas.

- Se conectó – dije para mi mismo repentinamente entusiasmado.

Iba a empezar a escribir para saludarla cuando se desconectó de la manera más repentina posible.

Me quede extrañado por unos segundos, luego comprendí: No quería nada que ver conmigo. Y no la culpaba, pero no voy a negar que me decepcioné un poco. ¿Qué le diría? "Renuncia a tu vida llena de lujos y honores para vivir conmigo"

No, no podía. Si quería. Pero no esto seguro de poder hacerla renunciar a todo solo por estar conmigo, no era tan egoísta para hacerlo.

Quería lo mejor para ella, aunque no fuera a mi lado.


	5. Intruso

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Rosalie POV

La alarma no... Por favor, no.

Por mas que lo deseara, si, la alarma sonó. Había un intruso.

Tome mi arma, la cargue, quite el seguro y camine par encontrarme con mis compañeras que aún cabeceaban, igual que yo.

-¿Que hora...? ¡Tres y media de la madrugada! Voy a matar al que me despertó a esta hora – Dijo Alice quitando el seguro a su arma.

- Seguro es un animal, ya estoy harta de eso. – dijo Bella frotándose los ojos.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y apagamos la alarma, después de salir, recordé lo que traía puesto, cuando el viento pego en mis piernas, me di cuenta de que traía un Short muy corto.

- No es nada, ya nos podemos ir – dijo Bella volviendo adentro.

Estábamos muy cansadas, hace una semana que no hacíamos nada, y mucho menos en la madrugada. Una semana, que paso volando desde que vimos a los Cullen.

- Es mejor verificar, vamos. – dije yo empezando a caminar ignorando los escalofríos.

Después de un rato, nos dimos por vencidas y decidimos que no era nadie, o tal vez un animal.

Bella POV

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entre y la cerré. Estaba preparada para saltar a mi cama, pero sentí que alguien detrás de mi ponía su mano en mi boca.

Un golpe en el estomago y un pisotón, quede en posición de ataque y rápidamente prendí la luz.

Sentí como mis ojos casi salían de sus orbitas cuando vi un hermoso Dios griego adolorido en el piso de mi habitación.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunte en un susurro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Creí que serias un poco mas calida con tu bienvenida. – dijo una vez de pie.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

- De acuerdo, me descubriste, es que… - Parecía avergonzado, un gesto que considere muy lindo – solo... No lo se. Nop… no se por que vine aquí ¿de acuerdo? Solo se que necesitaba venir.

Me dedicó una mueca

- Eso lo explica todo – susurré sarcástica.

El sonrío y yo casi (Por poco) me derrito.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – noté la tristeza en su voz.

- ¡No! – Casi grité – Es decir… No tienes que… Yo… También quería verte – sentí mis mejillas arder.

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida. _¡Oh por Dios! Que sexy. Ya, Bella, contrólate._

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – señalé mi cama.

- Claro – dijo él y se sentó en el borde, yo me senté en posición india, y abrace una almohada.

- ¿Estas solo? – le pregunté.

- Si, todavía no encuentro a la chica perfecta… - dijo extrañado por mi pregunta.

- Oh… lo siento, creo que no entendiste….

- Bella, tranquila, si entendí. La respuesta es no. Jasper vino conmigo. De hecho… Fue su idea.

- Oh…

- Estaba preocupado por que Alice no se había contactado con él y no se conectaba al Messenger.

- ¿Alice no se ha conectado al Messenger? – Pregunté sorprendida – Eso es nuevo…

Alice POV

¡Que aburrimiento! En realidad, nunca pensé que seria alguien importante. Nadie es suficientemente tonto como para irrumpir en una casa tan protegida como la de unas espías estudiantes.

Había cámaras y alarmas, sin contar que teníamos armas capaces de inmovilizar a cualquiera.

Me tumbé en mi cama, y abrace a mi almohada.

¡Un momento! Esa no es mi almohada… Me levante de mi cama de un salto, prendí la luz de mi cuarto y cogí el arma casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Todavía quieres matar al que te despertó a las tres de la mañana? – Me pregunto inocente a Jasper, quien estaba sentado en mi cama.

- Déjame ver… ¡Si! ¿Que haces aquí? – la verdad, no me lo esperaba, ni a él ni a nadie.

- Eso explica todo… - Se dijo mas para si mismo que para alguien más.

Yo lo miraba con cara extraña, aun sin bajar el arma.

- Preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte.

- Quería saber por que no respondías mis e-mails, y creo que ya entendí: no le escribes a las personas que odias

Baje mi arma, por primera vez. No lo odiaba, sólo quería evitarlo ¡No podía ser espía y esposa de un asesino! Por más que quisiera. Además, no quería que supieran que había estado socializando con él.

- Tú… no entiendes. – dije soltando el arma y poniéndola en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Te molestaría explicarme? – me pregunto acercándose y poniéndose de pie. Más cerca de mí.

- Si nos descubren juntos…- No quería decirlo, así que busque una explicación un poco mas simplificada, y menos cruel- Lo nuestro no puede ser. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Hay alguna regla que lo impida?

- Pues…. ¡Si! Claro… Me expulsarían si se enteraran de que te hablo en vez de dispararte… Es una regla primordial.

- ¿Ah si? ¡Por que yo amo romper las reglas!

No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Pero te quité de su camino antes de que avanzara y me metí a la cama.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Depende

- ¿De que depende? – pregunté divertida

- De si quieres que me quede.

Di no, Alice… Di que no.

- Claro… ¿Por que no?

El sonrío y se sentó a la orilla de mi cama.

Hablamos hasta el amanecer. Nos reímos de las cosas más estúpidas y dijimos todo lo que se nos paso por la mente.

- Jass… - no quería, pero tenía que decir esto…

- Si, tengo que irme… ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Eso lo debería preguntar yo… - le dije.

- Adelante.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – pregunte haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

Él sonrío complacido.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

- No que yo sepa.

-¿No vas al colegio? – Preguntó extrañado.

- No. Mañana es domingo. – le dije riendo.

-Oh, entonces… Nos vemos mañana. Lee mis e-mails ¿quieres? Vendré por ti mañana a las ocho. Lleva a tus amigas también, yo llevare a los chicos.-

-De acuerdo.

Me dio un ligero, pero tierno y perfecto beso en la mejilla y salió por la ventana.

Emmett POV

-Jasper… Edward –llame en el pasillo. Hoy era sábado, no sabia si íbamos a hacer algo en especial

- ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! - ¡ya era suficiente!

Entre a la habitación de Edward y estaba completamente sola.

- No puede ser…-susurre.

Corrí a la habitación de Jasper… También estaba vacía.

¿Qué les había sucedido?

Les hubiera pasado lo que les hubiera pasado… Estaba seguro de una cosa: Estaban en problemas.


	6. Advertencia

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Edward POV

Jasper y yo nos bajamos del Volvo rezando por que Emmett no hubiera notado nuestra ausencia, pero innegablemente de mejor humor que cuando salimos la noche anterior. Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos poco antes de que amaneciera.

Le entregaba las llaves al Ballet con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al ver la expresión de Emmett cuando salía por la gran puerta principal.

- ¿Se puede saber donde han estado?

No estaba enojado, solo había una razón para que mi hermano estuviera de mal humor y la ultima vez que lo rechazaron fue hace una semana. Más bien, su pregunta fue calmada, pero impaciente.

Mire a Jasper… No nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para lo que le íbamos decir a mi hermano.

- Estábamos en la Disco.- Dijo Jasper.

- Si… no es para tanto Em…

Era muy fácil engañar a Emmett, este se relajó de inmediato.

- ¿Y por que no me invitaron?

- Al parecer estabas muy ocupado… - le dije con asco.

Él se carcajeo.

Ese es mi hermano… A pesar de ser el mayor y el "jefe" de los tres, era el menos serio.

- El desayuno esta servido – dio el mayordomo, James, cuando entramos a la casa.

Fuimos al gran comedor para dieciséis personas, pero siempre comíamos nosotros tres solos.

- ¿Que haremos mañana? – preguntó Jasper

- No lo se ¿Qué haremos hoy?- le respondió Emmett sin quitar su vista en el Diario.

-Mañana no haremos nada, y al parecer hoy tampoco.

- ¿No hay un banco para robar hoy? – preguntó Emmett fastidiado.

- No. Y sinceramente no nos hace falta. – dije serio. Era cierto, ya habíamos robado todos los bancos de la ciudad. Es por eso que nuestra mansión estaba tan apartada de la vida urbana.

- Mañana vamos a salir. Es una cita triple. – Dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Una cita triple? ¿Con quien? – pregunto Emmett repentinamente emocionado.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Vas a tener que esperar para saber.

- Oh... una cita a ciegas…- sonrió de oreja a oreja

Mi amigo y yo asentimos.

Alice POV

Mire el reloj. Era mediodía… apenas Jass se fue me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperecé y me metí a baño.

_Mañana tendré una cita con Jass…_ estaba bailando con el cepillo de dientes dentro de mi boca.

Cuando Salí del baño tuve una grandiosísima idea.

- ¡Bella! ¡Rose!

Ellas estaban comiendo en la mesa para seis personas. Bella tenía unas ojeras horribles y reposaba la cabeza sobre su mano apoyando su codo en la mesa.

- Uy Bella, creo que tenías que dormir otro poco.

- Lo se… Pero alguien – dijo mirando a Rosalie, quien no se inmuto ante su mirada – Me despertó a las nueve de la mañana.

Yo abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Si Bella no había dormido mientras Edward y Jasper estaban aquí, solo había dormido unas… dos horas.

Al ver mi expresión ella asintió.

- También intenté despertarte pero estabas muy dormida. – dijo Rose levantado la vista de su plato.

Yo solo sonreí y me senté a su lado frente a mi plato de cereal.

- Adivinen que haremos hoy.

- Dormir – dijo Bella.

Yo reí.

- ¡No! Vamos de compras… - le dije emocionada – claro, después de que duermas un poco. Mañana tendremos una cita triple.

- Mañana Jacob trabaja Alice.

- ¿Quien dijo que llevarías a Jacob? – le pregunté.

Ella me miro Extrañada.

Después de un momento, pareció comprender y abrió sus ojos como platos.

Negó con a cabeza y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? ¿Qué me perdí? – preguntó Rosalie sin mirarnos, pues estaba muy entretenida con su teléfono celular.

- Olvídalo Rose, mañana tendremos una cita triple. Punto.

- ¿Con quien?

- Ya verás….

Cuando terminamos de comer, me levanté rápidamente y fui a mi cuarto al recordar lo que me había pedido Jasper.

Me conecte en mi Messenger y no lo vi conectado, pero vi que había varios mensajes suyos en bandeja de entrada.

Abrí el primero, era del día del 'incidente'.

_Para que veas que nosotros también podemos encontrar información de personas que creen que sus vidas son un secreto._

_Si no quieres hablar conmigo entenderé perfectamente, pero por favor. Me gustaría que me respondieras._

_Besos, Jasper._

¡Besos! ¿OK? ¡Besos! Estaba dando brinquito en mi silla. Pero la emoción no duro mucho.

Cerré todo cuando vi que la cerradura de mi puerta de mi puerta giraba.

Respiré de alivio cuando vi a Bella, aun con sus ojeras, solo que un poco menos pronunciadas ahora.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

- ¿Se puede saber que piensas hacer mañana con Rosalie? – me susurró.

Yo solo reí bajito.

- Tranquila… Jasper dijo que Emmett iría – también le susurré.

- ¿Emmett? – gritó. Y puse un dedo en mi boca para que bajara la voz.

- Si! ¡Emmett!

- Pero... Rosalie y él prácticamente ese odian…

- No prácticamente ¡se odian! Y ¿adivina que? No me importa. Yo voy a ver a Jasper…. Y sabes que tú también quieres ver a Edward.

Bella se sonrojó dándome toda la razón.

- Fin de la discusión, además Rose no tiene que enterarse de nada hasta mañana. Ve a dormir ¿Quieres? A las cuatro te quiero lista y despierta para ir de compras.

No dijo nada más y salio de mí cuarto.

Yo me volteé y justo cuando iba a abrir el siguiente mensaje abrieron la puerta, así que cerré sesión... De nuevo….

Me volteé para ver a Rosalie.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunté enojada.

- ¿Es un mal momento? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_Si… de hecho, estaba a punto de leer un mensaje de un chico que me tiene loca, pero si te digo algo me expulsan._

- No… pasa -

Ella pasó y sentó en la cama.

- Oye Alice…. El viernes pasado… - suspiró- noté que tu y Bella se… Humm… ¿Como decir?

_Enamoraron_

- Nosotras socializamos…- dije asintiendo mirando a todos lado menos la cara de Rose.

- Si, ustedes socializaron... Con el enemigo.

Después de eso todo quedo en silencio ¿Como podía ver a Jasper como un enemigo?

- Alice, nuestra carrera depende de ellos, no son nada comparado con las misiones que no asignaran cuando nos graduemos.

Yo solo asentí.

- No quiero que ninguna de las dos tenga nada que ver con ellos ¿Entendido?

Volví a asentir.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó rapidamente.

No me inmuté solo le devolví el abrazo.

- Es por nuestro bien. Aunque ya tuve esta conversación con Bella, y sé que no intentarás nada porque esto les importa tanto como a mi. Aunque sabemos que igual no van a poder entrar en contacto – rió – los atraparían al instante.

- Pues no deberían – dije seria.

Ella se puso rígida.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté – Son nuestros.

Ella sonrió y me despeinó el cabello.

- Si no los atrapamos lo harán los profesionales. Pero Esme confía en nosotras, por eso debemos hacerlo…

Ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Oye Rose, de todos modos sigue en pie lo de esta tarde ¿No? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Claro – me dijo, también con una sonrisa.

_Lo siento, pero no voy a renunciar a Jasper así como así._


	7. Ansiedad

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Bella POV

Me estaba arreglando para ir al Centro Comercial cuando sonó el timbre. Me sobresalté, no esperábamos a nadie.

_Que no sea él, por favor que no sea él_

Corrí a abrir la puerta. ¡Rayos! Si era. Apostaba que si hubiera pedido que Jacob Black apareciera en mi puerta, él hubiese tenido un accidente a mitad del camino. _¡No es mala idea!_

- Bells ¿Como estas? – salto sobre mi.

- Hola Jacob – dije algo agobiada por el abrazo.

- Cuanto te extrañé… No nos vemos desde anteayer.

-Pasa – no quería tener que tener decir que yo también lo había extrañado, pues no era así.

- Bella ¿quien…? Oh hola Jacob – dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que tal Alice?

- No sabía que vendrías.

- Es que ya no había visto a Bells desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Me parece que viniste anteayer.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos como si Alice acabara de decir algo realmente obvio.

- Lo lamento mucho Jacob, pero ya tenemos planes, y tú no estas en ellos – le dijo Rosalie saliendo de su habitación, la verdad, nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

- ¿Van a salir? – me pregunto

- Si… bueno, íbamos de compras.- le dije en tono de disculpa.

- Oh… ¿Les molesta que las acompañe?

- Si – gritaron Alice y Rosalie.

- No, Claro que no, Jake – dije tímidamente – me parece que tenemos que hablar…

-Genial – Dijo él sonriendo con sus relucientes dientes.

Suspiré al ver la hermosa cara de Jacob. Era como mi mejor amigo, en un momento seguro hasta más que eso… Pero ahora, el dueño de mi corazón era nada mas y nada menos que… La confusión.

_3 horas, 6 minutos y 18 bolsas después…_

Apenas mis oídos dejaron de escuchar la voz de Jacob se sintieron aliviados.

Hace una hora que me preguntaba por que hice lo que hice. La verdad, no sabia por que lo había hecho, solo quería hacerlo, y me alegre de que por lo menos una vez en mi vida, hubiera hecho algo solo por querer hacerlo.

Aunque me debía admitir a mi misma que había otra razón. Y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

– ¿Qué paso con Jacob? Se veía muy alterado. Incluso, dolido – Dijo Alice cuando todas las bolsas estuvieron en el carro y ella en su asiento.

– Termine con él.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ella y Rose al unísono, en un grito que estuvo a punto de perforar mis tímpanos.

– ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto Rose, aunque no podía negar la felicidad que asomaba una sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios.

– No lo se. – Si lo sabia, muy bien, de hecho, pero no estaba segura de que, por lo menos Rose, estuviera tan feliz si conociera la verdadera razón – Ya nada era como antes.

– Nada lo era, eh? – Me dijo Alice en tono pícaro.

– Eso fue lo que dije – Le dije, dando la conversación por terminada. No sabia como Alice puede ser tan obvia y Rose ni sospeche un poco de lo que habla.

**Alice POV:**

–Chicas, ya es hora, nos esperan ¿Recuerdan? – grité emocionada.

No sabia como reaccionaria Rose, y la verdad, tampoco me importaba, así tuviera que amarrarla a una silla para que no se moviera de allí, no permitiría que lo arruinara.

Bella salió de su habitación vistiendo un hermoso corsé, combinados con un blue Jean oscuro y unos zapatos que estaba segura que la matarían, pues su tacón era más alto de los que ella usaría nunca. Pero se veía preciosa.

– Rose, sal de ahí, quiero verte con ese vestido.

Pero cuando salio, solo llevaba su bata de dormir con unas pantuflas de conejito que Bella le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

Por un momento, pensé que mi quijada caería al piso. La abrí tanto, que incluso me dolió un poco.

– Será mejor que me digas una buena excusa de por que no estas vestida si no quieres que te mate y luego explote.

– No iré, tengo que hacer un trabajo para Historia del Crimen. Para mañana. – Dijo ella, cruzándome de brazos con aire despreocupado.

– Dije una BUENA excusa. Y aun espero.

–Lo siento Alice, tendrás que disculparme con quien quiera que sea mi cita. Ya te lo he dicho: No iré.

– Té… – La apunté con un dedo, acercándome a ella.

Pero en ese momento, llamaron a al puerta.

Suspire, me relajé y camine hacia al puerta, con Bella siguiéndome y Rose encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación. Me escucharía después…

Cuando abrí la puerta, esperaba ver a un hermoso rubio sureño, pero en vez de eso, apareció un chico por lo menos 10 años mayor que yo. También era rubio, peor no al que yo esperaba.

– Buenas noche, mi nombre es James. Acompáñenme por aquí, yo los levare con los señores.

– Señores… – repitió Bella.

Yo reí.

Ambas nos sorprendimos mucho al ver la extravagante limusina que esperaba por nosotras. Era negra, y brillante, iluminada por la parte de abajo por luces púrpuras de neón, que alumbraban el asfalto.

Eso, aparte de que sabíamos con quien estaríamos toda la noche, nos daba la esperanza de que íbamos a disfrutar mucho esta noche.

**Rosalie POV:**

Las citas a ciegas nunca fueron algo que disfrutara. Pero no por eso me ausentaba a la que las chicas habían planificado para esta noche. Sabia que ellas se traían algo entre manos, de eso estaba asegura. Y averiguaría que era.

Me quite mi bata, que normalmente usaba sobre mi pijama, pero esta vez tenia unos pantalones de algodón negro y una camisa ajustada blanca. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta, y me dirigí al garaje.

Una vez en mi auto, pise el acelerador a fondo, alcance la limusina en menos de 5 minutos, antes de que saliera del conjunto residencial de la Universidad. La seguí desde una distancia un poco disimulada. Rodamos por media horas, y cuando por fin se detuvo, lo hizo en una carretera rodeada de un campo.

Algo confundida, también detuve mi auto en una sombra, mucho más atrás que la limusina. ¿Estaban tan emocionadas por esto? Algo decepcionada, decidí esperar.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió, y las chicas salieron. En su cara se veía que estaban casi tan confundidas como yo.

Pero Alice hizo una señal a Bella, señalando la oscuridad, haciéndola observar y luego sonreír.

Yo también mire la oscuridad, pero desde mi distancia, no se podía vislumbrar lo mismo que desde la suya, pero mis dudas pronto se aclararon pronto.

Oí el ruido de unas motos, y a las chicas caminando seguras por el pasto hacia la penumbra. Las perdí de vista, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues, después de unos segundos, tres motos entraron a la carretera alumbrada por los faros. Bella y Alice estaban en la parte trasera de dos de ellas, muy abrazadas a los conductores.

Esa imagen hizo que encendiera el motor con rapidez, disponiéndome a seguirlos. Ellos eran rápidos, si. Pero segura de que podría mantener su paso.


	8. Broma

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

Jasper POV

Estuve todo el domingo ansioso por que fueran las ocho.

Estuve listo desde las seis, era tan temprano que decidí caminar por la casa.

Al pasar por la habitación de Em pude escuchar risitas coquetas de una mujer, no me molesté en identificar a ninguna…

Edward estaba tan ansioso como yo; lo noté al entrar en su cuarto y verlo barajando una y otra vez un maso de cartas entre sus manos.

–Siento que me pones ansioso a mi… – le dije – bueno… Más de lo que ya me encuentro.

Me sonrió.

En realidad, lo puse ansioso yo a él, contagiándolo mientras almorzábamos.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – me preguntó tranquilo

Me encogí de hombros.

– Un poco nervioso por esta noche – respondí acercándome.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Nosotros… Nervioso por unas chicas.

Silencio.

Tenía razón.

Podíamos atacar una galería de arte, un banco o una bóveda llena de oro pero estábamos nerviosos por una cita.

– No es sólo esta noche… – me dijo Edward – Hay tantas cosas que pueden ir mal, Jas.

– Lo sé… – Susurré.

Tragué saliva.

De nuevo, tenía razón.

– No pueden estar con nosotros – dijo con dolor.

– ¿Y que planeas? ¿Dejarlas? No creo que sea capaz de estar lejos… Fue solo un poco lo que necesité para volverme adicto a Alice.

– Te entiendo – dijo con la mirada perdida – Me pasó lo mismo. Y no, yo tampoco creo poder dejar a Bella.

Suspiré.

– Ya veremos que hacer – le sonreí.

Él me devolvió el gesto, y asintió una vez.

Se veía tranquilo, pero en el fondo sabíamos que era imposible estar tranquilo ante esta situación.

_Hora y media después…_

– Emm… Nos vamos grandulón – dijo Edward tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

– Creo que no voy a poder ir – dijo Emmett desde, lo que se oía tan lejos como el baño que se encontraba adentro de su cuarto.

– ¿Qué? – Grité – Sal de ahí ya mismo, Emmett.

– No me siento bien… Creo que no me cayó del todo bien el almuerzo.

– No puede ser – Dijo Edward.

Ya eran las ocho.

Ahora, James debería estar buscando a las chicas, no teníamos mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué haremos con Rosalie? – le pregunté a Edward en un susurro.

– No hay tiempo – Dijo serio – Le diremos a Riley que lleve una moto para ella y le haga compañía.

Riley era uno de los pocos amigos que se tenían en este mundo. Por supuesto, también era ladrón, aunque no contaba con tantos lujos como nosotros.

Asentí mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ed llamó a Riley, explicándole la situación.

En cuestión de minutos, Riley estuvo en la casa.

– ¿Cita triple? Genial – Dijo realmente emocionado.

Edward le sonrió y le lanzó las llaves de una de las motos.

Fuimos tan rápido, que en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en el campo. Las chicas llegaron solo un poco después. Mientras la puerta se abría, sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba.

Bella POV

Bajé de la limusina en cuanto James abrió la puerta.

Pero nonos encontrábamos más que en un campo desierto.

¿Medidas de seguridad? ¿O es que acaso era una trampa?

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar cuando Alice, quien bajó después de que yo lo hiciera, sonrió y me señaló ago en la oscuridad.

Respiré aliviada.

Eran ellos.

Tres hombres, entre los que se encontraban Jasper y Edward.

Estaba nerviosa.

Cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Alguien podría vernos. Podrían expulsarnos… Tal vez ellos… Nos traicionaran y nos mataran.

No.

No se muy bien porque, pero rechacé la idea de inmediato. Edward no me haría daño. Estaba segura de eso.

– Hola – Lo saludé.

– Hola – dijo, antes de besarme la mejilla. – Hola Alice.

– Oh, hola Edward. – respondió mi amiga.

Jasper y yo nos saludamos con un gesto.

– Chicas, él es Riley. Se suponía que le haría compañía a Rosalie – dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

– Lo siento tanto, Rose no pudo venir hoy. – se excusó mi amiga.

– Oye, tranquila… – Le contestó el chico despreocupado –Aún así iré con ustedes, intentaré conseguirme a una chica en el bar.

Un momento ¿Un bar?

La cara de Alice también mostraba confusión.

– No es exactamente un bar – dijo Edward buscando tranquilizarnos.

– De acuerdo. Entonces… Vamos. – Sonrió Alice – Debemos regresar temprano chicos, en serio.

– No hay problema, llegaremos rápido – Edward me tendió un casco.

Hasta ese momento, no había notado las grandes motos negras que se encontraban un poco más atrás.

Me quedé estática.

¿De verdad pretendían que nos montáramos en esas motos con ellos?

Volteé a ver a Alice, para asegurarme de que ella tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero ella ya estaba subiéndose a la motocicleta con Jasper.

Rodé los ojos.

Y sin más remedio, me puse el casco y subí.

En cuanto arrancó, pude fácilmente haber salido volando, pero mi fuerte agarre a la cintura de mi compañero lo impidió, por poco.

Después de eso, lo apreté con más fuerza.

Y en ese momento caí en cuenta, de que lo que estamos haciendo era una completa locura.

Emmett POV

Cuando escuché las motos salir del garaje, caminé rápidamente hacia allá.

Ya estaba vestido. Les iba a dar una buena broma a Jazz y a Ed.

Reí mientras recordaba mi plan.

– Oh, Emmett… Eres tan malvado – me dije a mi mismo.

Tomé mi moto y mi casco favorito.

Nuevo. Te hacían desaparecer. Perfecto para crímenes de noche. Era totalmente negra. Un negro mate, sin brillo. No tenía luces, pero con el casco, se podía ver perfectamente, como si fuera de día.

Esta diseñada para policías encubiertos, pero ellos simplemente no tenían recursos suficientes. Nunca dejó de ser un prototipo.

Pero se suponía que igual funcionaba a la perfección.

Así que… ¿Por qué no probarla esta noche?

Al arrancarla me di cuenta de que era rápida. Y silenciosa.

Pude ver que rápidamente llegaban a una carretera vacía y se detenían ahí.

Esta moto me hacía ir fuera del camino para evitar las luces de los faros, así que sólo la detuve a unos metros de ellos.

Pude ver como una limusina se detenía, bajaban unas chicas… Sólo dos. No tres.

Respiré aliviado por no ir.

No reconocí a nadie, pero de repente, un mal presentimiento nació en mi.

Estaba intentando convencerme de que era imposible cuando vi un carro muy rápido por la vía, cruzando a gran velocidad a la derecha… Justo donde se dirigían mis compañeros.

Rápidamente lo seguí. Nadie iba a hacerle nada… Ellos eran mi familia. No lo permitiría.

Luego de un rato siguiendo el carro, caí en cuenta que podía ser solo un carro más. Un loco conduciendo rápido…

Aún así, decidí no arriesgarme.

Pero no me cupo la menos duda en cuanto mis hermanos cruzaron a la derecha en un camino que muy pocos conocían, y el carro los siguió.

El camino al bar en el que conocimos a Jasper, hace tantos años, cuando éramos solo niños rebeldes desesperados por salir de casa.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

Pero volví a la realidad al darme cuenta de que el camino ya no era un campo, sino un túnel.

Debía entrar en la vía…

Aceleré hasta ponerme a la altura del coche, para ver de quien se trataba, ya que fácilmente pudo haber sido un amigo.

Pero me quedé en shock al ver de quien se trataba: la Barbie. La espía rubia.

Ella no pudo verme por el casco, pero sentía que desviaba la vista de la vía para detallar mi ropa… Y mi cuerpo.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que le gustaba! Por Dios… Prácticamente me desnudaba con la mirada. No podría negarlo.

Decidí quedarme atrás.

Recordé a mis hermanos, pero no los veía. Seguramente ya habrían salido del túnel.

Esta broma había tomado un giro muy interesante.

* * *

**Supongo que muchos que comentaron y siguen esta historia no la recuerdan.**

**Pero yo si lo hago.**

**La comencé cuando tenía tan solo 14 años. Ya tengo 17. Y eso de escribir no se me daba de nuevo, hasta hace poco, así que decidí seguir (y cambiar) esto. Si lo recuerdas, bueno... La esencia es la misma, realmente. **

**Si no, entonces es una oportunidad peeerfecta para leerla otra vez, no? **

**JAJAJJAJAJADIOS**

**De verdad que extrañaba esto.**

**No se si quieran mandarme Reviews; no los merezco.**

**Pero ya tengo emoción por esto de nuevo, ok? Así que ya adelanté unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Cuando la subí tenía solo catorce ¿Ok? Jajajajaja**

**Si la aceptan de nuevo, lo agradecería muchísimo y, bueno... Continuo sin ningún problema :B**

**Besos, Emi**


	9. Encuentro

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Alice POV

Nunca había ido a una discoteca. Ni a un bar. Ni nada por el estilo ¿De acuerdo?

Obviamente Bella tampoco.

Pero ahí estábamos. Sin armas. En un lugar completamente desconocido, rodeadas de personas que no me inspiraban para nada confianza.

– La próxima vez, yo elegiré el lugar – dije cohibida por el ambiente.

Jasper rió.

– De acuerdo – me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

En ese punto, no podía ver a Bella.

Jasper me llevó a una zona un poco más tranquila, donde le pagó a un hombre muy grande, que se hizo a un lado al ver el fajo de billetes, dejándonos pasar.

Había una fila de mesas pequeñas, cada una rodeada por un semicírculo de asientos acolchados.

Al frente, había una pequeña tarima con un tubo.

– Dios Santo – susurré al imaginarme que veían aquí.

Jasper rió y negó con la cabeza.

Prácticamente me remolcaba, haciendo que caminara. Yo estaa realmente intimidada.

Ese lugar se encontraba prácticamente solo. Aún se podía escuchar la música del otro lado, pero sin tanta intensidad.

Respiré aliviada cuando vi a Edward y a Bella entrar al lugar. Bella me vio relajándose un poco, también.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

Nosotras en el medio, los chicos en los extremos.

Miré a Bella nerviosa.

– Chicas, en serio… Relájense – dijo Edward serio – No permitiremos que les hagan daño.

Miré a Jasper y él me dedicó una sonrisa, confirmando lo que decía su compañero.

– Es sólo que… Aquí no tenemos que escondernos – Dijo Edward un poco apenado.

– Oh… – dije. Todos alrededor eran delincuentes.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento.

– ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Te entendería si… – escuché a Edward decir con una mueca en la cara.

– No, estamos bien, ¿Verdad Alice? – Me preguntó Bella.

O Bella en serio estaba bien, o había aprendido a mentir.

Cualquiera de los dos, me parecía una opción bastante improbable.

La seguridad de mi amiga me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Las palabras de Edward y la sonrisa de Jasper también lo hacían…

– ¿Bailas? – me preguntó Jasper.

– En realidad, no he venido nunca a una de estas – admití divertida. Pero si había ido a fiestas, claro.

– Oh… – Fue toda su respuesta.

– Pero sé que si me enseñas aprenderé bien – Le sonreí.

Y poco después, ya estábamos saliendo de nuevo del reservado lugar, camino a la pista de baile.

Rosalie POV

Estaba totalmente perdida.

Había memorizado el camino, pero estaba en un punto que dudaba que mucha gente conociera.

Pero lo dude al momento de encontrar tantos carros alrededor de un local muy lujoso pero a la vez tan… Indecente.

Obviamente era como el punto de encuentro favorito de delincuentes.

Bufé.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí por seguir a esas dos.

Escuché una moto entrar al estacionamiento del campo que se encontraba rodeado de árboles, y cuya única entrada, por lo visto, era ese túnel.

De la moto, bajó un cuerpo musculoso aún con el casco puesto.

No tenía tiempo que perder, así que no me detuve a fijarme de nuevo en el cuerpo, y mucho menos en conocer el rostro.

No quería tener nada que ver con alguien que frecuentara por aquí. Y no podía creer como mis amigas si lo habían hecho.

Entré sin problemas, ignorando a los dos hombres en la puerta. Obviamente, no vieron motivo alguno para impedirle a una rubia la entrada a… Esto.

Me costó un poco encontrar a una de las chicas. Pero pude ver a Alice bailando en medio de la pista.

Y a su lado estaba… ¡Oh, por Dios!

Jasper, el rubio de los Cullen.

Tenía que avisar a mi amiga de que a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos…

Pero sin mi intervención, vi como mi amiga volteaba. Me relajé por un momento y comencé a caminar hacia ella, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi como Alice le sonreía a aquel chico.

En vez de agarrarlo y detenerlo ella… Le sonreía.

Jadeé.

No podía ser.

Rápidamente, comencé a buscar a Bella con la mirada. Me sentía mareada.

Tanta gente bailando a mi alrededor; tan acoplada. Chicos hablándome de cosas a las que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

– Bella… – dije al momento de decidir que necesitaba aire fresco.

Salí por una puerta que daba a un patio donde varios grupos de chicos reían y fuman.

¿Dónde me metí ahora?... ¿Dónde me metieron ahora?

Estaba dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en busca de Bella cuando escuché su risa, que me consternó y alivió al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba cerca.

Pero… ¿Estaba riendo?

¿De verdad reía en un lugar como este?

La busqué con la mirada.

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que arriba, cerca de donde me encontraba, había un pequeño balcón.

Donde se encontraba mi compañera… Con Edward Cullen.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Dije por lo bajo.

¿Qué le pasaba a esas dos?

Sin pensarlo, decidí llamar refuerzos.

Pronto diría que mis amigas solo me ayudaban a distraerlos para dar tiempo a que llegara el resto.

Suspiré. De todas las espías que existían ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar este par como compañeras? Las amaba como amigas, pero no podía ignorar que eran muy tontas como espías.

Volví a la pista de baile.

Alice ya no estaba.

Me dirigí a un sitio callado para llamar a Aro.

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, que me llevó a un tipo de almacén.

Saqué mi teléfono.

Seleccioné el número.

Pero justo antes de que presionara el botón de_ Llamar_, sentí una mano que me quitó rápidamente el teléfono.

Me volteé con sorpresa, queriendo tomar mi arma… Que ya no estaba.

– ¿Buscas algo? – Me preguntó sonriendo el mayor de los Cullen, que tenía mi arma y mi teléfono entre sus manos.

Quise quitárselos, pero me esquivó con rapidez.

– No lo creo – dijo acercándose a mi, al tiempo de que buscaba darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero me esquivó.

– No la necesito – dije soltando un puño que frenó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme.

Rodilla. Codo. Patada…

Las fallé todas.

Vuelta y patada.

Fallé de nuevo.

Él me tomó con una fuerza increíble (también tomemos en cuenta el hecho de que yo ya me encontraba cansada), y pegó mi cuerpo contra una pared, sosteniéndome manos sin soltar mis cosas.

En cuanto intenté darle otra patada, pegó su cuerpo entero al mío, inmovilizándome con su fuerza.

Mis muñecas comenzaban a doler por su agarre.

– ¿Qué pasa muñeca? – Dijo mientras rozaba mi cuello con su nariz.

No respondí.

– No puedes negar que te gusta; me di cuenta de que me miraba ¿Recuerdas? En el túnel…

No me había dado cuenta de que la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta era precisamente la misma del motorizado del túnel.

_No puede ser _pensé.

No creo que existiera alguien peor que él.

Pero estando tan cerca…

– Tienes buen cuerpo, Cullen – gruñí – ¿Feliz?

Sonrió complacido.

– TÚ deberías estar feliz, estando tan cerca de mí.

Sentí el impulso de escupirle la cara.

– Debo admitir que tu tampoco estas mal, Rosalie…

Dijo mi nombre en un tono tan pasional, que tuve que cerrar los ojos para concentrarme.

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

– Suéltame – Dije, exasperada.

– Como digas – dijo al momento de soltarme las manos, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. En vez de eso, me besó.

Edward POV

– Me refería a que si quieres ir a un lugar un poco mas callado…– dije a Bella en cuanto Jasper y Alice se fueron – Hay un balcón por allá, si quieres…

– Ah… – Dijo apenada, al tiempo que un adorable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – Bueno… – dudó – ¿Por qué no?

Sonreí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta que abrí para ella.

– Es raro… – Confesé, mientras me recostaba del barandal – Sentirme tan… Nervioso y ansioso cuando no estas.

Mi vista estaba fija en el horizonte.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros.

– Tranquilo… Yo también me pongo un poco ansiosa – me dijo tímidamente.

– Me alegra saber que no soy el único – le sonreí.

Rió.

– No lo eres.

Me dirigió una mirada que hizo que desviara el curso de la mía.

Esos ojos… Tanta inocencia en ellos.

En ese momento, me odié por haberla llevado ahí; por involucrarla conmigo.

– Bella… No se si esto debería continuar.

Me miró dolida y confundida.

– Entiendo si no soy lo que esperabas – dijo con una mueca – pero no salgo con ladrones profesionales todos los días.

Intenté sonreír. Pero solo apareció una mueca.

– Menos mal que no… – susurré.

Cuando la miré, pude ver sus ojos tímidos sobre mí.

Y me odié de nuevo.

– ¿Nunca piensas en las consecuencias? – pregunté con amargura.

Asintió con la cabeza. Con una indiferencia que hasta me asustó.

– Sea lo que sea, creo que vale la pena.

– No sabes lo que dices – susurré.

– Eres muy raro – me dijo despreocupada – me traes a un lugar tan extraño para decirme que no podemos seguir con esto…

Ambos reímos.

– Estas aquí – le dije acercándome a ella – porque aunque no deberíamos estar aquí, las ganas de estar contigo me matan cada minuto que estamos separados.

Tu y yo somos de mundos distintos, Bella.

– Sabia que eras un extraterrestre – bromeó.

Reímos de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza.

– TÚ eres muy rara.

– Lo sé – sonrió – pero eso no importa. Así te gusto…

– ¿Como esas tan segura de que me gustas?

Su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco.

– ¿Ah, no?

– No. Te traje aquí para matarte de una vez por todas. Estando tan cerca, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. – En realidad, todo era parte de un plan.

Emmett POV

Ya no quería reprimir más estas ganas de besar sus labios.

Solté sus manos, y rápidamente, mis labios atraparon los suyos. Lentamente…

Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante que se dejara llevar y me siguiera el beso.

Intenté reprimir una sonrisa por su reacción, completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

Pero ella notó la expresión en mi boca, sintiendo la sonrisa contra sus labios.

Así que se puso rígida de nuevo, y me mordió.

No fue una mordida sexy. De hecho, el sabor a sangre se hizo presente.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió.

– Vete a casa – dije serio – Yo me llevaré esto – dije mostrándole sus cosas, las que, obviamente, intentó alcanzar.

– Hazme caso ¿De acuerdo?

Y dicho esto… Salí de ahí para buscar a mis compañeros.

Edward POV

Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, expresaron miedo. Miedo sincero.

Y en ese momento, rompí a reír.

Ella respiró, sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

– No era en serio – le dije entre risas.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero entendí que aún se encontraba un poco aturdida.

Aún sonriendo, puse una mano en su mejilla…

– No te haría daño – dije viéndola a los ojos.

Sentía como se acercaba, y yo estaba a punto de acabar de una vez por todas la distancia entre nuestros labios cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Era… ¿Emmett?

– ¿Qué haces…?

– No hay tiempo – Me interrumpió – Las siguieron – Me dijo señalando a Bella, que se puso rígida, al igual que yo – La rubia está aquí… Iba a llamar a los otros.

– ¿Rosalie? – preguntó Bella, ahora llena de pánico.

– ¡Bella! – Alice entró al balcón; se encontraba un poco más activa de lo que ya era normalmente – Rosalie… Está aquí. La vi, nos siguió.

– Debemos irnos – dije tomando la mano de Bella.

Sacamos a las chicas sin ningún problema.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, el auto de Rosalie ya no estaba.

Alice y Bella estaban asustadas. Temblaban, y no hablaban para nada.

Emmett llamó a James para que fuera por las chicas en el mismo lugar en que las dejó unas horas antes. No podíamos arriesgarnos a llevarlas hasta una residencia llena de espías. No por nosotros, que ya habíamos entrado una vez sin problemas, si no para evitarle problemas a ellas.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que le dije a Bella cuando me despedí.

Ella me dedicó una mirada que daba a entender que me perdonaba. Pero aún así, no dijo nada.

Emmett se fue a la casa directamente.

– Nos espera una grande – dijo Jasper son fastidio antes de ponerse el casco.

Estaba de acuerdo.

Mi hermano seguramente estaba muy molesto.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno, primero que nada... Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que me siguen a mi y a la historia, igual a las que la pusieron como fav ¡Y especialmente a los reviews! Aquí esta otro cap. Espeero que les haya gustado. En serio.**

**En fin, sigan leyendo y escribiendo. Que tengan por seguro que me pasaré por sus historias también y les haré llegar mis opiniones.**

**De nuevo, gracias.**

**Actualizaré pronto si comentan, lo prometo *Cara sonrojada***

**Un beso, Emi.**


End file.
